Don't Leave
by Girlsareguns
Summary: OS inspirée par la Semaine Seblaine sur tumblr ! J'avais envie d'écrire, l'inspiration est tout de suite venue, et voilà ce qui a découlé. Blaine rompt avec Sebastian après une violente dispute, le laissant au bord du gouffre... SEBLAINE.


Le Seblaine Week m'ayant inspiré, voici un petit OS plutôt sombre et assez triste.

Juste un petit avertissement pour le langage employé...

Le chapitre 2 de "**Leave Out All The Rest**" ne devrait pas tarder, demain ou d'ici quelques heures. :)

Je continue à dire qu'on manque de fics Françaises sur le pairing **Seblaine** ici, ce qui est dommage car avec mon petit niveau d'écriture je ne peux qu'apporter une faible contribution.

Enfin bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a poussé à écrire cet OS alors que la dernière chose que je veux c'est de voir mes deux garçons souffrirent XD

J'imagine que Seb et Blaine sont un peu _hors caractère_ ici. Je m'en excuse d'avance si c'est beaucoup trop gros, pour ma part c'est comme ça que je voyais la scène se dérouler, si ce qui suit venait à se produire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Tu m'as menti, tu m'as menti et tu as continué à me faire l'amour en me disant que tu m'aimais. Tout ce temps tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux en me jurant qu'il n'y avait que moi... Tu m'as menti, tu m'as menti et maintenant j'ai le cœur brisé...<p>

Sebastian suffoquait tant l'atmosphère présente dans la pièce était pesante. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier la façon dont Blaine le regardait à cet instant, ni ses cries et ses poignets tremblants sous son emprise tant il était fou de rage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi, Sebastian ? Allez, dis le moi !

Le jeune homme était littéralement dépassé par les événements. Il soupira douloureusement tandis qu'il tentait de retenir les poings de Blaine qui s'acharnait à frapper son torse depuis de longues minutes.

Non pas que celui ci pouvait réellement lui faire du mal mais Sebastian se souciait du fait qu'il puisse finir par se blesser en s'agitant de la sorte.

Tout ces coups, ils les méritaient. Il le savait.

- Blaine... murmura t'il, sa voix résonnant lamentablement.

- Quand est ce que tu me l'aurais dit, hein ? **Quand ?** _Jamais ? _Tu attendais que Dave le fasse à ta place, c'est ça ?

Il détacha sa prise, ne supportant plus de voir les prunelles dorées envahit par les larmes. Blaine passa une main dans ses longues boucles, faisant les cent pas au beau milieu de la pièce. Il s'arrêta soudainement, reportant son attention sur Sebastian qui lui ne disait rien, presque tétanisé.

- Laisses tomber, lança t'il d'une voix glaciale mais plus claire que précédemment. - Tu sais quoi ? _Laisses tomber,_ fais ce que tu veux, retournes te taper ceux que tu veux ! _J'en ai rien à faire._ C'est fini, Sebastian, tu peux te comporter en célibataire maintenant. **C'est terminé.**

Les yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Blaine venait de prononcer les derniers mots que Sebastian souhaitait entendre, ceux qui le terrifiait tant, ceux qui aussi ironique soit il, l'avaient poussé à fauter avec Karofsky un soir au bar, loin de son petit ami.

Il sentait tout ses membres trembler lorsqu'il voyait au fur et à mesure son monde s'écrouler. Ses jambes n'arriverait plus à le porter d'ici peu, c'était certain.

- Non, Blaine, écoutes, non, pas _ça_...

Il secoua la tête. La douleur aurait été moins virulente si l'ex Warbler l'avait frappé en plein visage au lieu de lui dire de telles choses.

C'était irréel, Blaine ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul car Sebastian ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de lui...

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, sérieusement ?

Le jeune homme continuait à faire le tour de la pièce sans même prendre la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue.

Il se sentait trahi, humilié, bafoué et lamentable. C'était affreux, un sentiment tout bonnement insoutenable.

Il voulait crier, hurler, tout casser autour de lui. Balancer les affaires de celui qu'il aimait toujours et qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Il voulait disparaître, ne plus rien ressentir et oublier. Il voulait quitter cette pièce, quitter cette maison, quitter cet homme et ne plus revenir, tout laisser derrière lui.  
>La voix brisée de Sebastian le tira de ses songes. Son coeur battait déraisonnablement dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme jamais auparavant.<p>

- j-je, j'avais tellement peur, je sais que _quoi que je dise_ ça ne changera rien. Mais ne me jette pas, **pitié**, _pas comme ça_, prends le temps de réfléchir au moins, j-je...

Blaine secoua la tête, ignorant les plaintes de son vis à vis.

- C'est tout réfléchi. J'ai **toujours** refusé d'écouter les autres, de suivre leurs conseils et regarde où j'en suis... J'ai tout offert à une pute pour qui ce n'était qu'un jeu depuis le départ. C'est tout ce que je mérite.

Blaine souffrait et il le savait. Il ne pensait pas ces mots, non, il ne pouvait décemment pas les penser. Quelques mois auparavant, il était le premier à réprimander et faire la guerre à tout ceux qui utilisait ce terme pour parler de son petit ami. Et maintenant, maintenant il était là, devant lui, fou de rage, les larmes coulant en cascade sur ses joues rougies par la colère.

C'était elle qui le faisait parler. _Ça_ et le _désespoir._

- Je te déteste Sebastian, à ce moment précis je te hais tellement.

Si l'expression d'un cœur qui se brise était un son, ce serait celui qui venait de franchir les lèvres de Sebastian. Un long râle de peine, de souffrance et de désarroi total.

Il s'effondra sur sol, le dos collé au mur. Blaine ne le regardait déjà plus, il s'était maintenant attelé à prendre ses affaires et les mettre dans son sac posé sur le grand lit devant lui.

- **Ne fais pas ça**, si tu pars, je sais pas ce que je vais devenir... _Je t'en supplies_, ne fais pas ça.

Blaine ferma les yeux puis déglutit difficilement.

- Ça, tu aurais dû y penser avant de me tromper avec le premier venu.

Il fit volte face, toisant Sebastian prostré sur le sol, il était misérable.

Si Blaine ne souffrait pas autant, il l'aurait probablement serré dans ses bras et bercé en lui murmurant que tout irait bien tant il faisait peine à voir. Seulement son cœur était déjà brisé, alors comment pouvait il s'attendrir devant l'image de celui qui était maintenant son ex petit ami ?

Ils avaient tant de rêves en tête, tant de projets à venir et de choses à accomplir à deux. Et tout ça s'était évanouit **à cause** d'un _coup d'un soir_, _d'une histoire de cul,_ ni plus ni moins. C'était donc ce à quoi leurs relation se résumait ? Sebastian y accordait il vraiment si peu d'importance ?

Faisant son chemin jusqu'à la porte, une main posée sur la poignée, Blaine s'adressa de nouveau au jeune homme qui gisait piteusement sur le sol froid.

- Tu vois, tu es tellement égoïste et sans cœur que même mon départ ne te décroche pas une seule larme, pas une seule. Tu n'as aucun remords, tu ne t'aies pas une seule fois excusé. Merci Sebastian... _merci_. J'ai une nouvelle preuve de l'amour que tu me portes et ce que je représente pour toi.

Il soupira douloureusement avant de clore les yeux. Puis, vint le dernier mot que Sebastian entendit de sa bouche.

**- Au revoir.**

Sans un regard, le jeune homme disparu derrière la grande porte en bois, sac à la main.

Une nouvelle vague de remords, plus violente et fulgurante cette fois assaillît la poitrine du jeune garçon resté sur le sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Sebastian ne se reconnaissait pas, ne semblait même plus savoir où il était ou réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Pourtant_, la douleur était là, **bien présente.**

Et soudain -

Il porta une main tremblante à son visage.

De l'eau.

Non, _une larme_, puis une seconde, et encore une autre...

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler sous chacun de ses soubresauts. Il dégagea sa vue à l'aide de sa manche, posant son regard sur la grande porte, là où se tenait Blaine quelque instant auparavant, s'efforçant de conserver la dernière image qu'il aurait de lui, là où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

_Tu vois Blaine, je pleure pour toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit et aujourd'hui, j'ai tout fichu en l'air. J'ai laissé partir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je t'ai laissé partir sans te retenir._

Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Blaine, convaincu que cela arriverait inévitablement. Et malgré les tentatives rassurantes de ce dernier, Sebastian avait fini par craquer en choisissant le moment de sa déchéance. Il s'était montré égoïste et terriblement orgueilleux. En tombant amoureux de Blaine, il avait perdu le contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait. En couchant avec Karofsky, il avait eu l'illusion de l'avoir retrouvé, décidant de _quand_ et _comment_ il allait tout faire valser. Il était terrifié, paralysé par l'idée de perdre Blaine, qu'il se réveille un matin et lui dise que tout était fini. Qu'il réalise qu'il méritait mieux. Et la routine confortable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'aidait en rien à sa condition.  
>Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, les choses étaient devenues sérieuses trop rapidement, sa vie tournait à deux cent à l'heure. <strong>Il ne métrisait plus rien.<strong>

Il avait dû le faire avant que Blaine ne le fasse. Le blesser avant que lui ne le soit. Et maintenant il le regrettait comme jamais. Il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il ferma ses yeux, une question en tête, une seule l'obstinant.

_Comment faire lorsque la source de son bonheur le plus intense est aussi celle de son malheur le plus profond ?_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

J'aimerais pouvoir écrire du **KLAINE** mais j'adore le **SEBLAINE** et je sais que j'aurais probablement plus de gens qui liraient mes fics... Mais bon, quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas ! ;)


End file.
